Memories of You
by ThunderStorm-8
Summary: the characters are in their 20's, out of college, and facing life in the big world. when something happens to Lan Maylu is the only one who can make him forget. (lm, MR)
1. Begginning

Such a dork, I totally forgot to put coprywright stuff the first time I uploaded -;;;; so here it is: is soooo don't own Megaman….I own Protoman…..yummy….

Maylu hummed quietly to herself, the soft melody of their escaped her mouth, freeing itself out into the world. As she ran the small green duster over the bookshelf filled with a colorful mix of genres the words materialized in her mind. Her hand paused over a small blue photo album, knowing a stop from her busy work would mean nothing she collapsed on the large, worn, white couch. Opening the pages of this particular book of memories always made her laugh. It held pictures for her childhood, _their_ childhood really, as most of it had been shared with him. She looked over them as if looking over some sacred treasure. She stopped at one in particular, one that brought her particular joy, it was a picture for her first date. Lan had taken her to the fair, and they had had their picture taken next to the large Farris Wheel. Completely absorbed in the memory of that day she failed to notice that person open the door, and walk up behind her until they had wrapped their arms around her neck.

She jumped slightly at this unexpected touch, and tried to shove the picture back in it's place, but it was too late he had already spotted the betraying item. "What's that?" He asked seemingly innocently and smiling a most mischievous smile, his arms still wrapped warmly around her shoulders from behind the couch. "Just a photograph." She quickly answer before proceeding to gently place it back in it's pocket.

"Oh? Just a photograph?" He teased as she shut the book. "Lemme see." Maylu rose from her set, Lan's arms going with her, keeping her prisoner.

It was her turn to attire a mischievous smile, knowing all too well the game he was playing she simply ignored his attempts, ducked out from under his embrace and went to put the small book back in it's place.

Lan sighed, pretending to pout as if her rejection had dealt him a wound. He knew she wouldn't give in to a simply sigh, but it was his traditional first approach to everything…the next approach was far more effective.

Maylu knew what was coming next, she just had to wait for the right moment…"Gotcha!"

Like a simple game of cat and mouse Lan had once again effectively pounced on his favorite prey, dragging the two of them down to the floor. Laughter and happy screams rang through the house like they did ever so often.

Maylu giggled into his shoulder, he had efficiently pinned her on the floor, his body overlapping hers. "Now then, why were you so embarrassed about that silly old photo?" Lan asked as he repositioned himself pushing his upper torso off hers so as not to crush her, he stared into her eyes.

Maylu bushed slightly, that familiar pink tint coming to her checks. "It just seems like such a long time ago, and that day was just so…oh I don't know." Lan laughed and rolled onto the floor beside her.

"I see you haven't forgotten what happened on our first date."

Maylu sighed and looked around her at the empty house. It was the same as it had been that day, a day that seemed so very long ago. Only now there was no gentle melody, no laughter, no Lan.

Roll, Maylu's faithful net-navi, noticed her net-op's depression and a concerned expression swept over her. "Don't be sad Maylu" Came a digital voice from inside the PET. "I'm sure Lan hasn't forgotten those times either."

Maylu looked down at her best friend and a small smile came to her face. "I know Roll, I just wish he would tell me what happened to make him change so." Roll nodded. "Megaman won't tell me anything either, that or he doesn't know."

Maylu thought back to the torture the past few weeks had brought. "He's been so distant, and he gives in too easily now…like he's afraid of doing something wrong…"

It was much later that night when Lan came home, Maylu was waiting for him, hiding in the shadow cast by the one lit lamp.

She watched him silently as he flashed a downcast and weary look at the living room that had once brought a smile to his face. He sighed heavily and slumped down on the couch, his hand covered his face. Pain shot through her heart to see him this way.

"Lan…what's happening to you…." She whispered as she turned up the stairs to wait again for him.

Lan, having no idea of Maylu's presence routinely placed Megaman's PET into the house computer where he would without a doubt be greeted warmly by Roll, and trudged up the stairs to run a bath, after the day he had just lived through a shower wouldn't cut it.

He flipped the switch to turn on the light for the bathroom, illuminating his tiled refuge. He choose from the settings listen on the touch screen monitor. A stream of hot water gushed from the faucet and began to fill the tub. Steam rose from the water as he pulled his shirt over his head, soar mussels yelling in protest.

When he was settled in the tub, his head leaned back against the edge he closed his eyes and let the hot water engulf him. So focused in his thoughts he didn't hear the quiet tap, tap of bare feet on the wooden bathroom floor. Only when he heard someone turn off the water and step him behind him did he take any notice of her presence. Sitting up to allow her a spot in the tub he kept his eyes closed, as if stealing a peak at her nakedness was now some deadly sin.

She reached for the shampoo, pored a glob of the shinny liquid into her hand and began to lather it into his hair. As the sweet scent of the soap crept into her nose it reminded her of other nights spent like this when he would come home late, tired, and frustrated with a problem at Sci-Lab. Nights when all it took was the gentle loving touch of her hands was all it took to revive him.

As she ran her fingers in and out of his brown locks for a last rinse she felt his shoulders press against her chest as he leaned back into her. An inward sigh escaped him and he looked up at her with eyes that said "I'm sorry", she couldn't stand the site of those eyes when before they had made her laugh. "I don't deserve you Maylu…you know that…" They closed again, this Maylu was thankful for because now he couldn't see the tears in her own.

Deciding that continuing would be pointless she gave his head one last stroke, stood up and walked from the bathroom while wrapping a towel around her torso. She paused at the door, a hand on the frame and looked back for a moment then continued.

Lan watched her was she left, the painful look she shot back at him tore at the depths of his heart but he couldn't find the strength to call out to her.

He sank down into the lower depths of the tub, submerging his head in the soapy water. 'Maylu….If I could only make you understand…'

Elsewhere things were going better for the other couple of the house. As usual Megaman had indeed been greeted by a tackling hug from Roll, accompanied by a casual exchange of the events of the day. The rest of their time together was spent patrolling for viruses or amusing themselves.

Tonight they had taken to the refuge of the couch Maylu had designed for them, similar to the other various furniture that decorated a quite unusual section of the computer system.

"Megaman?" Roll asked thoughtfully as she twirled her freed hair round her finger. "Yes?" came his slightly muffled answer from behind her neck. "Maylu is very concerned about Lan, something happened at Sci-Lab a few weeks ago, we both know it. But neither of you has said anything about it."

Her sentence was greeted with silence and Megaman paused his cares. She waited patiently for him to answer, knowing things of this importance had to be carefully worded.

"Well…" He started. "I promised I was going to say anything to you or Maylu, but I've noticed a change in Lan too and I know Maylu's probably the only person who can heal this particular wound, he won't even listen to _me_."

Roll listened with open ears as Megaman told his story, she gently ran her fingers along his hands which held her close to him as they lay there.

"So that's it…" She mussed out-loud, thoughts turning over in her mind, wondering when to tell Maylu or if it was better she hear it from Lan.

Finally, pushing those thoughts aside, she turned around, her head in his chest and said, "I'm just glad your weren't as effected as he was….I wonder why though…." Megaman repositioned his arms around her shoulders while turning the thought over in his head. "Well….it's different for us, when we die we're just deleted. You can always recreate data, but a human life isn't so easy."

Watch for next chapter


	2. wound healing

Ok….i have like nooo intention of continuing this story…I'm not a writer, and for that matter I suck, I'm an artist….but I suck at that too….this chapter is just for the reviews who kinda begged and that one who said they like to read about people suffering…..rock on dude….

Lan slowly pushed the door open, trying to be silent seeing the lone figure spread out across the bed.

Making his way across the room to the corner where their small double bed was placed he trying to still the beating of his heart as he watched her chest rise and fall with every sleepy breath.

Maylu heard the sound of springs bending, but chose to ignore it, waiting for what he would do. A moment later she felt his hand cup her check, caressing the side of it with his thumb. Smiling inwardly, keeping her face emotionless, she nudged her head into his hand, and slowly opened her eyes as if waking from a light sleep.

The eyes she meet were heart wrenchingly sad and she knew he was trying to apologize. Just this made her skin prickle with annoyance, what had he done to be sorry for? To escape this she lifted her hands to his head and pulled his face towards hers.

He brushed his lips against hers, then kissing her softly shifted so that he was suspended above her. Moving his mouth along the side of her cheek to her neck he sniffed her hair. A soft moan from her throat and the feel of her hands on his back almost brought a smile to his face.

Maylu thought about where to take this, and how to use it to her advantage. She had to find out what was wrong with Lan, she knew he wasn't sick, and Megaman was fine, it was obviously something at Sci-Lab that was bothering him, or perhaps something to do with a Net Agent assignment. Deciding that being strait with him would be best in this case she grabbed two fistfuls of his light blue night shirt, pulled him into her and asked.

"Lan, where are you?"

Lan stopped his movements, stilled by her question, he looked up at her with eyes now full of confusion. "I'm right here Maylu." He touched her face again, smoothening her bangs. "Can't you see me?" She turned away from him, "That's not what I mean." "What do you mean?"

She turned her gaze back to him, this time it was her eyes that brought pain. "Lan, what happened to make you so disheartened?" He started at her for a second, not daring to move.

'I knew she would ask that some time….shit…but what to tell her!' Once again Maylu was patient, waiting for him to answer. For a while he just lay there partially on top of her, his nose pressed into her hair again. Then she felt his chest rise an extra length for a deep sigh, shifting his position so that lay beside her now her rapped his arms tightly around her small body.

"Maylu…I…" A minute or more went by before she heard him whisper, "Have you ever seen somebody die?" The question caught her by surprise, and she sat up taking him with her for the most part, moving her hands from his back to his chest. "What?" Lan signed again as he overlapped his her hands with his, keeping them pressed just over his heart. "It's a long story…but the other day somebody hacked into Sci-Lab's main frame and created a dimensional area around the main buildings, at that same time I was off at another site on a Net Agent mission, whoever hacked Sci-Lab also created another digital force field around the zoo. That was the day that they were bringing new recruits fresh from collage like you and me into the labs for their first full day of on-hand experience…Well, by the time I got back to Sci-Lab they had evacuated most of the students into the safe zones and were already starting to take care of the numerous viruses, but they realized that one of them was missing."

This is where Lan paused, hanging his head so that his brown hair covered his eyes. "I went looking for him…turns out he thought he would make a better impression if he crossfussed with his navi and helped take out the viruses. By the time Megaman and I got to him, the only thing we could do was watch as he was impaled by a Bedra virus. We tried to get him help but after we deleted the viruses…he was….it was too…If I hadn't been off playing hero…." She felt his shoulders begin to shake and a spike of pain shot through her heart. She wrapped her arms around him, holding his head to her chest, feeling his hands cling to the edges of her T-shirt.

"Oh Lan, I'm so sorry…but you have to understand that in no way was this your fault." She gently stroked his hair, trying to comfort him. He lifted his head , looking up into her eyes. She let her hands fall to the side of his face and gave him a small smile. "You remember when we were kids and you would run around being so proud of your net saver license? Saving cats out of trees and saving people just because they were there? That was playing hero, what you do is much more important than child's play. If you didn't take down evil navis and dimensional areas right when they appear then it would end up harming more people in the long run. What happened to that boy happened for a reason, if he hadn't learned the rules by now something else was bound to happen to him some time and it might have been worse."

"What could be worse then having your dreams and your life taken from you on your first day?" Lan asked her, his expression holding no emotion or life. Maylu sighed, not knowing what to do with him. "You're doing all you can Lan, you've…how…How can I make you understand that?" Tears began to well in the corners of her eyes and she wished she could reach up to wipe them away before he could see them but it was too late, two small drops of salty water rolled down her cheeks and landed on the light blue sheets that covered their bed.

Again Lan moved her hands, un-cupping them from his cheeks and gave them a tight squeeze. "Maylu it's not just that, what if…what if it was you? What if someday you need me and I'm not there? I mean someday if we-" His next words were lost in her lips. For a moment the tension and the problems of those past few weeks seemed to disappear in that kiss, that moment, in the feel of their two bodies touching. Just for a moment the flame that had been dulled by the winds of depression was re-kindled and the world stopped turning.

When they paused for breath their positions where changed completely, Maylu lay on top of him her head on his chest, her pointer finger twirled in the loose material of his shirt. "Promise me you won't think about it anymore?" She asked sleepily. "Hm…" Was his response, accompanied by his hand rubbing along her shoulder which was now bare since the neckline of her shirt was now tilted to the left and downward for some mysterious reason. "Lan." Maylu wined quietly, nudging deeper into his neck. "M-hm…" Was his last words before she felt his breathing even out and she new he was asleep. 'Well, at least he's finally getting some sleep again.' Maylu thought before she joined him in slumber land.

Cyberworld or…..whatever………………………………….

A muffled scream was heard, echoing inside the digital walls of Maylu and Lan's homepage. Megaman opened his eyes and sat up in one quick motion, drawing out his megabuster. He looked around for an opponent, and the source of the scream but he found none. "Roll?" He called out as he slid off the couch, taking a few cautious steps. "Roll?" He asked, slightly louder then before., panic began to over take him as he realized that she wasn't there 'Please no…'

Hahahahahah I left u w/ a never ending cliff hanger hahahahahahahahahaha…..ha….or whatever…..


	3. author notestupid beggars

Ok ok, I promise I'll update sometime this month but if there's anymore blackmail and yes that means u Hacker, I'll kill off somebody I swear! Don't make me use these! points to fingers and keyboard

Oh btw it's me, the author or whatever


End file.
